


To the heart

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sub!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry and Oliver are in a secret Relationship, Have been for almost five years and Barry wants to let people know that they've been together, Oliver doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

"On your knees. Now." Oliver commands. He's standing stark naked in front of Barry, cock hanging out and fully hard. Barry's standing in front of him, naked just as much as Oliver is, eyes glued to Oliver's dick, wanting nothing more than to take it in his mouth right now but he knows Oliver, he knows that he's going to draw this out and he can't be anymore happier than he is now.  
  
He likes it.  
  
“Yes Sir!” Barry practically shouts with enthusiasm as he gets to his knees, inches from Oliver's cock.  
  
He can smell the musk coming off him and it makes his cock twitch with interest, well even more than he already was.  
  
Oliver looks down at him; his cock responds with interest, knowing that soon enough he'll be balls deep inside of Barry.  
  
“You just gonna look at me or can I take you Into my mouth now Mr. Queen? Or will I have to get myself off?"  
  
Oliver shifts his hips forward and Barry takes him Into his mouth.  
  
Oliver grabs his head, pushing his cock in deeper into Barry's mouth. The speedster gags a little and he pulls a few inches out.  
  
"With that smart mouth of yours I thought you would be able to handle this?" Oliver grips the base of his dick and waves it in Barry's face.  
  
"Fuck you Queen." Barry spits a little and resist the urge to bite Oliver a little.  
  
"That's the plan. If we can ever get to that part."  
  
Oliver leans down and places his hands on both sides of Barry's face. He gives him a deep kiss.  
  
"Are you ready to stop mouthing off pretty?"  
  
Barry nods. "Only If you're finally ready to take what's yours?"  
  
Oliver smirks, lifting Barry up to his feet and walking him towards the bed.  
  
"Lay down for me sweetheart."  
  
Barry does as he's told, lying on his back and scooting up just a tad bit toward the headboard.  
  
Oliver moves on top of him. Planting kisses down his neck.  
  
                                          +  
  
“Shit—Ollie…” Barry whimpered, he pulls off Ollie’s cock and pushed back against it.  
  
“Deeper or Harder?" Oliver bends and nips at Barry's collar bone. He pushes in deeper, earning a sharp gasp from Barry and begins to fuck into him harder and deeper.  
  
"You like that Baby Boy?" Oliver whispers and Barry can barely contain his words. He lets out a series of "yeahs and deeper" and pushes back against Oliver's cock, taking him deeper.  
  
"Make me see stars Ollie."  
  
He continues pushing into Barry, wrapping his arms around Barry's torso and keeping him in place.  
  
“I can’t Ollie, fuck." Barry pleaded. "I---I need to come. I need it...."  
  
“Shhh,” Oliver whispered , kissing Barry's  temple with love and care. “ Baby, You can take me, all of me for however long right?" He held him down and pressed Barry's body firmly into the bed, resting his front against Barry's back.  
  
Oliver pulled out quickly, rolled Barry over and pushed back into him. He continued to fuck him, kissing him matching each thrust.  
  
He looked down into Barry's eyes, brown eyes filled with love reaching back to him. He let put a small moan, feeling his release coming. The fire in his stomach becoming increasingly aware. Barry clenched down around him, Ollie grinned down at him and came, the same time that Barry did.  
  
"Love you." Oliver whispered.  
  
Barry rolls his eyes.

He always says that and Barry thinks.... _knows_ that he wants more. 

  
                                          •  
  
"Do you think we should tell people about us now?" Barry's curled up under a blanket, the Television is on but he's not watching it. Oliver is hovering around the room, on the phone with Thea but he's still paying Barry attention.  
  
"Why?" Oliver mouths and Barry shrugs.  
  
"We've been doing this for almost five years. You've told me that you've loved me more than once. Ollie----"  
  
Oliver shakes his head. "We can't Barry. You know that we can't. I have to much going on. I can't bring you Into my mess."  
  
Barry looks away. It's always like this.

He doesn't know why he thought this would be any different. 

Barry rolls out of bed and gets dressed. Oliver stares at him for a second, finishes his call with Thea and walks over to Barry. 

"Leaving already? I thought we could go again." 

His smirk draws Barry in and he won't be fooled by it. 

Not again. 

He needs to stand up, needs to let Oliver know that if they're not taking this to the next level then it's better to leave this here. Spare any emotions that were involved. 

"Look, I think we should stop." 

Oliver takes a step back. "Stop? I thought you didn't want to stop." 

"And I also thought there was more to this. You keep telling me that you love me and I think for a moment that maybe that means something and we'll be more but then when I ask... you shut it down." 

"I'm not good with relationships. You know that Barry. I thought we were having fun. That's what this was when we met all those years ago. I told you that and you agreed." 

Barry sighs. Yeah, Oliver was right. That's what they agreed on and he should have remembered that but people change over the years.

He's changed. 

"If we don't want to move this forward then I need to know. I can't keep doing this." 

"And I don't want a relationship. I'm sorry Barry." 

A sad grin crosses his face. He didn't know why it would be different if he talked it out. 

"Thanks Ollie." 

He speeds out of the room, he needed a distraction. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" Iris brings Barry his coffee and sits across from him at their usual table in jitters. It's not crowded like it usually is and honestly, most of their team is there with a just a few of the other citizens but most of them were too immersed in their own Business to pay anyone else attention.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barry picks up his mug and takes a small sip. "I've been here."  
  
Iris shakes her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. Barry it's like I haven't seen you in weeks. You've been In Star City for a long time now. It's like every time I call you, you're in Star City. Do you have a girlfriend there that we don't know about and you're too scared to tell us?"  
  
Barry grins a little and he thinks that she's joking until he actually looks at her face and she's serious. Her eyes are focused on him intently.  
  
"Iris if I was seeing anyone you know I would have told you by now. It's just that Oliver----- and team arrow needs a little more help. Some metas are there and you know that they're not equipped to handle them. I'm just helping out."  
  
She doesn't seem to buy it and if that's the truth them she doesn't say anything.  
  
"Are you going to be at dinner tonight? It's dad's birthday and I'm pretty sure that he wants you there."  
  
He hadn't forgotten. "Of course not. I'll be there."

"Are you sure Barry? I mean you won't flake out like you've done before will you?" 

"It's Joe's birthday. Of course I won't. Trust me on this. I'll be there." 

Iris sits back in her chair and folds her arms. She doesn't say anything more. 

 

                                        +

 

"Thank you Mayor Queen." The redhead smirked, eyes tracing Oliver's body up and down as he signed the paper that would now give people in the glades fresh water. 

"It's not a problem Ms Sanders. Now let the senator know that everything is set for next week." 

The redhead smiles. "Please, It's Naomi. And I'll give him your message. And maybe...." 

She leans a little forward. "We can hang out later tonight. Just the two of us?" 

Oliver smiles. "Maybe. Leave your number with my secretary and I'll call you later." 

Naomi grins. "Sure thing." 

The moment that she steps out the door Oliver's phone rings. He looks down and sees a text from Thea. 

_dinner tonight? I'm free and I think you are too so I'll cook?_

 Oliver thinks about it. Usually he'd have plans with Barry but after that little confrontation he hasn't spoken to him in almost a week. 

_sure I'm available. Meet me at my place at eight?_

_alright. I'll pick up the food._

Oliver scrolls through his phone after his conversation with Thea, his mind halfway on Barry. Would it really be that awful to be in a relationship? It would be nice to be with someone that gets him and he can be himself around but also what if he ruins it? Ruins his work relationship and friendship with Barry? He didn't want to be responsible for that.

He couldn't be.

He stops on a message from Barry dated back to when they began all of this. Back when the kid had first arrived in Star City.

He had been there for all of a day before Oliver had him on his knees in the back of his estate. Barry had been just as eager as he had been and for a while everything seemed to fit perfectly in Oliver's life. 

And the accelerator happened, he had been in a coma and when he awoke from it, Barry had been different, he had been different. The relationship had taken a turn. What transpired between them before the accident didn't occur after. 

Their little "Friends with Benefits" thing had come to a screeching halt until just recently. 

His phone vibrates again. 

_I need to see you----- Barry_

 

                                       *

 

There's three hours before Oliver is supposed to meet Thea and he agrees to see Barry. He's not sure what he's expecting but he knows that they need to talk this out, that he needs to see where this relationship is heading.

"Thanks. I guess." Barry says the moment that he enters the room. Oliver had agreed to meet him at his condo, away from any prying eyes that might get curious. 

"You wanted to talk so we'll talk. What's this all about?" Oliver takes a seat. Barry sits across from him and keeps his eyes on the floor. He doesn't make any sort of contact with Oliver and hopes that his head doesn't betray him. 

"It's been almost a week since we last saw each other and I know that you said that you didn't want a relationship and I shouldn't have gotten upset over that but Ollie, I miss sleeping with you. Call me what you want but I miss it. I miss the way that you took control of me. I miss every thing about being with you and if having that means not taking our relationship further then I'll be okay with that. Honestly I will be." 

Barry looks up for a brief second and catches those eyes staring back at him. Everything that he's missed is sitting right across from him. 

He just has to reach out and touch. 

"Barr, I don't think that'll be a good idea. There are feelings involved. Your feelings and knowing I don't feel that way, it won't be the same. Maybe we should take some time apart and see where we end up in time. I don't want to give you up, I enjoy it too but if one person wants love and the other doesn't then there's nothing but heartache." 

Barry nods. "Yeah Ollie I get that. I understand. I....  I hope that we don't ruin our friendship or work relationship." He chuckles. "The world can't afford that."

"Yeah. They can't. I'll be in touch." 

Barry speeds out before Oliver can say anything else. 

This is good for them. 

Taking time to see where they end up. If maybe Barry's feelings will dissolve and they can go back to being how they were in the beginning: Uncaring and just enjoying themselves. 

He needs that. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's a month before Barry and Oliver work together again. The rogues had decided to expand between both Central City and Star City with Scudder taking a few and causing trouble in Oliver's city. He shows up, along with team Star Labs and make base at Thea’s condo.

 

It's weird. For the most part because of the new additions to Oliver's team. The others, he doesn't mind because they show no interest in Oliver, except  maybe Rene who Barry found out did sleep with Oliver but it didn't go anywhere after that and they decided to stay associates.

 

It's her that has Barry seeing green.

 

She has dark hair that sits perfectly against her back and a smile that can light up the world. Her name is Dinah. She's a metahuman who has the Canary cry. She's been dubbed the new black canary by most of their enemies.

 

At first glance Barry didn't think that she showed interest in Oliver. In fact he thought at first that her attention was primarily on the other Queen but that was quickly disputed when a single hand on Oliver's shoulder had him seeing something else.

 

The way that she looked at him and the way that she smiled, it was clear that there was something else going on between the two of them.

 

“Where are you guys staying?” Dinah is lounging against the arm of the couch next to Oliver. His arm is behind her and from a glance, to an untrained eye and someone who's experienced jealousy, Barry's mind is telling him something else.

 

“There's a hotel nearby.” Cisco states. “We should have enough to lay up there and with Barry's speed we can be anyway in seconds.”

 

“No.” Thea is coming out of the kitchen with drinks in hand. “Stay here. There's plenty of room.”

 

“This is a three bedroom apartment.”

 

“And only Barry, Cisco and Harry are here. Joe and Iris won't be here until tomorrow and then we can figure out what to do. Don't be such a downer Ollie.”

 

Ollie looks as though he wants to object more but he keeps his eyes cast down.

 

“Great! And I think we should have a little party tonight. Cisco help me go get drinks?”

 

Cisco's by her side in an instant.

 

“Bring back Whiskey.” Dinah says. She looks down at Ollie and whispers something. The two leave out of the room.

 

To say that doesn't hurt, Barry keeps his mouth shut.

 

                                     -

 

“Fuck. You're hot like this.” Barry looks up at the man in front of him. He hasn't done this since he started what he did with Oliver. The last time he did go to the _club_ he had been twenty-one and it had been his birthday. That's when he knew what he was, knew that he wanted to he submissive.

 

The man, he doesn't remember his name stares at him from his seat on the couch.

 

“So beautiful. Why hasn't anyone snatched you up yet? You're mouth alone… all the things I can do to it. Tell me you want my cock.”

 

Barry sees Oliver. This guy had looked like him. The same blonde hair, the same smirk. That's why he chose him, that's why he needs him.

 

“I want your cock.”

 

The man laughs. “That's a good boy. Very good boy. You're going to get what you asked for.”

 

He shoves the full length into Barry's mouth, barely giving him time to adjust before he's thrusting in and out. Thankfully he heals quickly and no one will know the truth, except for him and maybe Oliver.

 

Oliver always seems to know what goes on with Barry.

 

He knew just by the glint in his eyes when he's masturbated, knows by the tone in his voice when he's thought about Oliver.

 

That thought alone use to turn him on--- it still does and he can't wait to see what Oliver will do when he finds out, he wonders how he'll react.

 

Thick streams; that's all he recalls when he gets back to reality. The man above him had come and he didn't even realize.

 

“Fuck. You're an amazing sub. Let's get you cleaned up.” The man is suddenly gentle with him, lifting his head up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “There's a room downstairs if you wanna rest for a few hours.”

 

Barry nods. “Thank you sir.”

 

“Eddie, call me Eddie.”

 

Barry stands to his knees. They ache for a second before suddenly he doesn't feel anything.

 

“Thank you Eddie.”

 

The man… Eddie, holds out his hand and Barry grabs it. The two begin heading towards the stairs that lead to the stress-relief room.

 

“Who are you forgetting? Or trying to forget?”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh come on. No one comes here on a Tuesday night unless they're wanting to forget something or someone. Who is she? Or he?”

 

Barry looks down at this hands. Was he really that easy to read?

 

“He's someone that I began this relationship with. He was my Dom, the man I thought I could spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“What happened?”

 

They reach the elevator. Eddie rings the Bell and they wait for the car to come up.

 

“No one knew about us. And he didn't want people to know but I did. He ended things and now he's dating this beautiful woman and I just want him back. I don't even care anymore that he doesn't want to tell people that we've slept together I just want him back in my Life.”

 

Eddie's silent for a moment. He's come across many people at this place that feel that way but none of them seemed as broken up about it as Barry does.

 

“My advice would be to make him jealous but that doesn't seem like something that you'll do.”

 

“I couldn't do that. I couldn't hurt Oliver like that.”

 

Eddie places a hand on Barry's shoulder and turns him towards him.

 

“He's willing to hurt you. He's making you jealous.”

 

Barry looks away. He swallow a lump in his throat.

 

He's right. And Barry knows it.

 

“ I know that. I know but I just can't. Eddie honestly I can't. As much as I want to I can't okay?”

 

Eddie removes his hand. “No I get it. It's cool. You shouldn't do something that you don't feel comfortable with. But if you need me for anything just call okay? You have my number right?”

 

Barry nods. “Yeah. Thank you.”

 

                                        -

When Barry gets back to Thea's that night he notices the silence in the tiny apartment.

 

Strange, he thinks given that no one mentioned that they were going anywhere and even if they were, Iris would have told him where they were going.

 

He puts his coat up, Eddie's number burns in his pocket. He should take him up on his offer, even if it's not to make Oliver jealous he does find Eddie's company comforting.

 

“Where have you been?” Oliver startles Barry, the lights flip on and Barry has to adjust his eyes. He notices Oliver sitting on the couch. He has a beer in hand.

 

“What?”

 

Oliver stands and drops the beer can on the table.

 

“You were gone all day. Where did you go?”

 

Barry scoffs, the nerve.

 

“I don't have to tell you that. As long as it's not interfering with our work then I can do what I want.”

 

Oliver's in his space now, inches apart from each other.

 

“You really think that?”

 

“I know that. You didn't want to admit that we were in a relationship. Maybe I found someone that does, who's not afraid to be with me”

 

Oliver puts a hand around Barry's waist, he pulls him closer.

 

“Maybe I was wrong Barry, I still don't want to go public with our relationship but I miss you as a sub.”

 

Their lips are close together but Barry's not going to do this, not until Oliver is a hundred percent ready.

 

He pushed him away.

 

“Good night Oliver.”

 

                                     -

 

 _Meet up tomorrow at noon for coffee? I need to talk--_ Barry

 

The phone buzzes seconds later.

 

 _I have something to do, but after I'm done? --_ Eddie

 

 _Thanks ---_ Barry

 

He puts the phone down and tries to sleep.

 

                                       -

 

He's lucky. To say the least. Scudder and his rogues only knock over a few ATMs and nothing more than that. It takes Barry and Oliver to take down one of the rogues but not Scudder, he talks with Oliver about building a metahuman wing in Star City and after that he leaves to meet up with Eddie.

 

Oliver stares as he leaves but doesn't speak.

 

Barry just grins to himself.

 

“Sorry I'm late.” Eddie says once he sits down. Barry's just finishing up his second cup of coffee.  

 

“You're only forty-five minutes late.”

 

“And I'm sorry for that. I know that you wanted to talk….”

 

“It's not a problem. I just wanted to vent. Oliver----”

 

Eddie stops a waitress and gives her a charming grin and his order.

 

“Continue. I'm really sorry about that.”

 

Barry shakes his head. “Really, stop apologizing. Anyway. He told me he wanted to be my Dom again last night. Says he Misses me as a sub.”

 

“And what did you think about that? How did that make you feel?”

 

Barry looks away and a small smile crosses his face. “Are you my therapist now all of a sudden?”

 

“I'm someone who wants to help you. I don't like how he's treating you.”

 

“You barely know me.”

 

“I know enough and I know you're not happy. You don't know how you feel about him. You want to be with him but you also don't want to be his dirty little secret.”

 

Barry looks away. He was right.

 

“I'm confused.”

  
“I know. And I'm here to talk things out with you. Whatever you need I'm here for you.”

 

"Thank you Eddie." 

 

"Now, how about we grab dinner tonight or do you have plans or do you wanna head down to the club?" 

 

"The club sounds nice. I could use some relaxing." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Thallen heavy.

A month had passed. 

 

Oliver texts him, calls him and whatever else. Barry ignores them all. He had been spending more and more time with Eddie Thawne and it had been actually the best time of his life. Eddie isn't like Oliver. He's sweet and caring. A Dom that Barry didn't even know existed. Oliver was a caring one, in his own way but Eddie had him beat. Not only did he take Barry places (that museum tour had been sold out surprisingly for months that Barry couldn't even get tickets to it) that he loved, movies and date nights had become a regular thing to the point that Barry had introduced him to Iris and Joe, Joe who Barry had to lie to about where he met Eddie in the first place. Joe had taken an instant like to Eddie, going as far as to tell him to transfer to the CCPD. 

 

That, Barry didn't know at first. Eddie didn't talk much about his life and when Joe asked him, Barry had found out that Eddie was a cop in Keystone on Vacation in Central City. 

 

Eddie had laughed it off but Barry could see it in his eyes that he was contemplating it. Maybe that would be a great idea. He would have Eddie around long after his vacation ended. 

 

It would be nice. 

 

“Fuck. That was amazing.” Barry smiles. He pushes Eddie off of him. It was the blonde’s last day in Central City. Barry wanted to make it memorable. 

 

Eddie sits up on his elbows. 

 

“You're always amazing. And that thing you do, that little vibrating motion, what is that exactly?”

 

Barry looks to the side. It's not like he can come right out and say that he's the flash. Eddie probably wouldn't believe him in the first place.

 

Barry chuckles. “Can't tell you that. It's my little secret. So, have you decided? Are you going to take the job? I mean we could always use more amazing detectives in this city.” 

 

“Is that the reason or do you want me here so you can see me all the time?” 

 

Barry looks down. That's one of the reasons but he's not telling him that. 

 

“Joe could use a new partner on the force. Think about it at least please.” 

 

Eddie leans over and kisses his cheek. “I have thought about it. I've been thinking about it a lot actually.”

 

                                                -

 

Eddie Thawne is the highlight of the CCPD. 

 

Detective pretty boy: That's what everyone had taken to calling him. Even Barry on occasion but never in public. That was something best left for the bedroom.

 

Iris couldn't help but stare at Barry. Since the whole cutting Oliver out of his life business, he's been a lot happier than he had been in a while. 

 

He still keeps it a secret that Eddie is a professional Dom and he keeps from Eddie that he's the flash but other than that, and he couldn't believe it himself but he and Eddie were in a relationship now. 

 

He doesn't even think of Oliver once. 

 

“Joe wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night. He's making his special casserole. You can meet Cecile.” 

 

Barry and Eddie are curled up on the couch. Some program is on but neither is paying much attention to it. Eddie's attention is on Barry's neck and Barry's very much Into whatever Eddie's doing. 

 

“I think I've met Cecile Barry. I do work at the CCPD.” 

 

“I mean as Joe's girlfriend. Not as your boss.” 

 

“I don't know. I was going to head down to the club tomorrow night. Maybe…. I don't know meet some new subs.” 

 

Barry's stomach clenches. They hadn't talked about what this meant for them. They were together but that didn't stop Eddie from having other subs, as long as Barry didn't speak up about it. 

 

Barry runs his fingers through Eddie's hair, pulling are the short tendrils and kissing him. 

 

“Don't go.” Barry whispers against his lips. 

 

Eddie pulls back. “Bar..” 

 

“I don't want you taking any subs. I know it sounds selfish of me but I don't want you to be with anyone else while we're together. I haven't been with any other doms but you.” 

 

There's sincerity in his voice that Eddie picks up on instantly. 

 

“If that's really what you want-”

 

“It is.” 

 

Eddie smiles. “Then okay then. I won't go. I'll have dinner with Joe and meet Cecile and we'll spend the night together.” 

 

Barry kisses him again. “Thank you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie's in Keystone for some undercover mission that Barry knows nothing about. Joe had told him small, minor details that really wasn't all too inclusive to the plan and that was only because the flash might need to step in in case things went South. That left a sinking feeling in Barry's stomach. Would the flash need to step in? Was what Eddie doing that dangerous? 

 

He didn't want to know anything further. Barry didn't want to arrive on the scene just to see Eddie hurt or possibly worse than that. 

 

He kept in contact with him the best he could, mostly as the flash. It wasn't against the rules so he wouldn't get into that much trouble if Joe found out. 

 

“Missing Eddie yet?” Iris is planted on Barry's desk. She's flipping through some of his files, ignoring the evil glare that Barry gives her. “He's been gone a while now.” 

 

Barry shrugs. “Yeah. But he's on an undercover mission. Nothing I can do about that.” 

 

“Did you ever think that the flash might be able to check in on him?” 

 

“As much as I want to, Joe advised me to stay away from the case unless I'm needed and so far Eddie's doing just fine without me.” 

 

“And what about the Green arrow? Would he interfere in the case? It is in Star City right?” 

 

“How did you know that?” 

 

“I know a little about a lot of stuff.” 

 

Barry didn't know. Oliver and he hadn't spoken in a while. Not since that night when he found out about Dinah and him. He had no right to feel jealous, they weren't in a committed relationship but it still hurt like hell for Barry. 

 

“I bet you do. Anyway, no. I don't know if Green Arrow will interfere in the case.” 

 

“I think the Flash needs to talk with him. If he gets involved, it could be bad for Eddie. He could get hurt.” 

 

Barry nods. She's right on that part. If Oliver gets involved, Eddie could end up hurt or worse. 

 

He takes out his phone and texts Oliver. He's going to meet him when he gets ready to take his lunch. 

 

Plus while he's there he can see Eddie, make sure that he's okay. 

 

                                             -

 

Oliver's in the middle of a meeting when he receives the text message from Barry. 

 

_ Stopping by on my lunch break. Need to talk. Very important.  _

 

He puts it aside. He doesn't even respond to it. It had been a long time since he saw Barry. His heart fluttered a little in his chest. He remembers all the nights they spent together and a slow smile creeps across his face. 

 

Maybe he can convince Barry to take him back. Plus it's not like either of them are in a committed relationship. Dinah left him shortly after, Oliver couldn't keep a secret from her and told her everything. Keeping out the details however about the whole Dom/Sub situation. 

 

He was also certain that Barry wasn't seeing anyone either. 

 

They could finally talk about everything. Oliver still didn't want a relationship but he wanted Barry back in his life. 

 

                                              -

 

“Barry.” Oliver says. He takes a step forward, the speedster steps back. 

 

“Look. My boyfriend, Eddie. He works for the CCPD. And he's currently undercover in Star City. I'm telling you this so you and your team won't go after him and get him hurt. Or worse than that.” 

 

Oliver frowns. Boyfriend? He didn't know that Barry was seeing anyone. His heart shatters a little bit. 

 

“Okay. You couldn't have texted me that? You didn't have to come all the what here.” 

 

“I wanted to see Eddie. That's the only reason.” 

 

Oliver nods. “Are you sure?” 

 

“He's my boyfriend Oliver. He's on a dangerous mission. Of course I want to see him, make sure that he's okay.” 

 

Oliver moves closer to him. “And you don't want anything else while you're here?” 

 

Barry steps back. “Dinah.” 

 

“And I broke up shortly after you left Star City. Barry….” 

 

“No. No. I'm sorry Oliver. No.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie's back in a little over a month. They don't keep their hands off each other the entire time. In fact they don't leave the house that weekend. By the time that anyone actually comes and visits them (It's always Iris that walks in on Barry in the most compromising positions) Barry decides that maybe it's time that he get to work. Three days off is nice, but he does need a paycheck. 

 

When they walk into the precinct, Eddie's awarded with cheers from the other officers for his arrest of the biggest meta in the city and another when they noticed the hickeys on Barry's neck. He blushes, however he doesn't let it get to him. Be can be professional. 

 

“It's about time you left the house.” Joe says. “I thought I would have to come down there and drag you out myself. Though according to Iris, i would have been met with a sight I didn't need in my life.” 

 

“I'm pretty sure I would have heard you coming ahead of time.” 

 

Barry smirks to himself, the innuendo isn't lost on Joe and both men laugh. 

 

“Too much info Barr, Please I don't need to know what you and my partner get up to at night.” 

 

If only he knew the truth. 

 

Barry's phone buzzes, he picks it up and frowns. 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. It's just Felicity. Wants to know if I want to join her for dinner tonight. She's got something to talk to me about.” 

 

“You should go. I'm sure you and Eddie being apart will be good for his libido. How he keeps up with you I will never know.” 

 

Barry laughs. “I've got skills Joe. You know that.”

 

Joe begins to walk away. “I'm going to go clean my ears. I don't need to know all of this.” 

 

As soon as Barry is sure that Joe is far away he calls Oliver. 

 

_ Barry.  _

 

“I told you no. I love Eddie.” 

 

_ I get that. I do. But I miss you. I miss what we had together.”  _

 

_ “ _ You miss the sex. And I can't do...I can't be that. I wanted to be with you. You didn't. I'm happy now.” 

 

There's a sign on the other end. He's thinking and Barry's heart begins to beat a little faster. 

 

_ I've been thinking. And you know what, I want you. I want to be with you. I'm going to fight for you Barry Allen. _


End file.
